


Merry Forkin' Christmas

by Xzera_Nycto



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 15:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xzera_Nycto/pseuds/Xzera_Nycto
Summary: Even though it's November, I'm blasting christmas music and it makes me happy.





	Merry Forkin' Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Even though it's November, I'm blasting christmas music and it makes me happy.

_Sleigh bells ring_

_Are you listening?_

_In the lane_

“Ugh, Samantha, turn that shit off!” Dean grumbled as he shuffled into the kitchen. Sam being the dick that he is cranked it up higher but the cherry on top of the fucking pie was Gabriel who had taken it upon himself to sing the lyrics as loud and obnoxiously as he could. Oh, if glares could kill…

Castiel arrived shortly after Dean and winced when Gabriel sang a note much higher than necessary and off-key. Gabriel is an amazing singer, why he torments them all, Cas will never know… actually, he does, Gabriel is a mean mean man.

“Seriously Sam, shut that shit up before I kill it!” Dean was not in the mood for this crap so early in the morning, it wasn’t even 9 yet.

“Dean, if I could control Gabriel, life would be simpler but I can’t so suck it up.” Sam had already had his morning herbal tea and was ready for the day.

Dean stormed out of the kitchen grumbling about asshole brothers and their asshole boyfriends with their asshole Christmas fucking music. Cas taking pity on him made some coffee and “accidentally” spilled some on Gabriel on his way out.

“Dean…”

Cas found him slumped on the couch in the library with a scowl etched on his face.

“Here Dean.”

Cas handed him his coffee before sitting beside him and leaning back with his eyes closed. Few moments passed with only the sound of Gabe taking on Mariah in a battle of the pitches and the deep breaths coming from Dean coupled with a few slurps of the coffee.

“I’m just not ready for it all…”

Cas opened his eyes and rolled his head around to look at Dean who was staring into his mug as if it held the secret of life.

“What Dean?”

“The loudness, the people, the everything…I like the quiet Cas…”

Cas placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder before turning in his seat to face him.

“I know you do. You don’t have to stay long, they’ll understand that you need a break now and then.”

“Doesn’t feel like it…” Dean grumbled as he drank some more, holding the mug close to his face.

“Dean… Everything will be fine. Tell me when you need anything. I could take you to the lake for a while now if you wanted?”

Dean finally looked up and met Cas’s gaze. He would love to go to the lake for an hour or so before everyone turned up.

“I...uh…no, it’s fine. I’m okay Cas.”

Cas tilted his head to the left slightly and observed Dean for a moment. He stood and reached out for Dean to follow him. He headed for Dean’s room and then wrote a small note on a legal pad on the bedside table before dropping it in the centre of Deans’ bed before turning towards him.

“We’re going to the lake for an hour and then we can come back. Deal?” Cas said as he stepped towards Dean.

Dean tried to wrack his brains for a reason why they shouldn’t go just yet, he wanted to but he didn’t want to impose. After all this time, Dean still held back from asking for something he needs.

“MERRY FUCKING CHRISTMAS BITCHES!”

Charlie had arrived…and had joined Gabriel in festive singing.

“Yeah, okay let’s go.”

Dean had left the mug in the library and now grasped both of Cas’s free hands.

“We’re still in our pyjamas though…” Dean chuckled and Cas planted a soft kiss on his forehead.

“Fine by me. I look good in everything and you, well, we’ll be the only ones at the lake.” Cas retorted, straight faced.

“Ha fucking ha asshat.” Dean gripped his hands a little tighter.

“Really, thank you.”

“Anything for you, Dean Winchester.”


End file.
